Lovebirds
by xxRobinxx
Summary: The Villains such as realize that,maybe giving in to their emotions isn't as bad as it seems.As they look up at Robin and Batgirl,and the love they share,they all learn a lesson that they will never forget.


Gotham city lights were shining brightly making the sea glimmer in the moonlight. With stars above his head, Robin looked up in the sky and was surprised to not see the Batman Symbol masking the clouds with its bright light. He sighed and just sat there on the roof of Wayne Manor with his legs pulled up against his chest, still in his uniform. Barbara snuck up behind him and sat down, lacing her fingers with his in silence.

"Its peaceful tonight Babs…." Dick whispered while brushing a strand of red hair from Barbara's eyes.

"It sure is…" Barbara said scooting closer and placing her head on his shoulder, smiling and gazing up at the stars as listening to the waves from the ocean below gently lapping against the beach.

-

"Awwwww, isn't that cute, would have been even cuter if that were me!" Duela stared at them in a huge building adjacent from the Wayne manor. Her face turned dark red, and her eyes flared.

"Calm down kid, don't hurt yourself." Her father put his right hand over her shoulder, "I told you he wouldn't go for you, but I guess you wouldn't listen."

Duela closed her eyes thinking about all of the fun times she had with Robin, and the other Titans.

"Something wrong kid?" Joker stared at Duela with a confused look on his face.

" Heh, nothing, I'm just thinking about the time when BeastBoy put Robin's hand in a cup of warm water. I kinda miss the Tower." Duela frowned a little, "But, I guess Robin didn't care about us anymore." She said with a sad look in her usually happy eyes. She wished that she had Robin to herself again.

The Joker looked sentimental, but only for a quick second before snapping out of it and rolling his eyes in a sardonic way. But, inside, he couldn't help but feel this brand new feeling of protection over his so called "daughter". Her smile made him smile and her anger made him angry. He may not be the best parent in the world, but he sure as hell wanted Dick Grayson to die for breaking her heart. And that had to count for something…

-

Bruce Wayne chuckled to himself as he sat back in his leather chair watching the video security surveillance of the roof.

"Master Wayne, may I ask what you find amusing?" Alfred said coming behind in Bruce's office with a tray of wine held tightly in his hands, perfectly balanced.

"Oh, I'm just watching my partners cuddle on the roof, nothing new." Bruce answered in a joking way. Alfred smiled and put the tray down on the empty spot on the desk next to the television which now showed Barbara's slim figure curling against Dick's chest.

"You do know, Master Dick may not appreciate you watching his private moments…" Alfred warned pouring a glass of wine.

"Yah, I know." Bruce said in a guilty tone as he took the glass of wine and balanced it on his palm taking a sip every now and then. He and Alfred watched the t.v without a word spoken between the two.

"They have a liking for each other, those two." Alfred stated finally after a few moments of silence and watching Barbara and Dick together.

"Yah, I just can't help but realize how much he's grown Alf..." Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes, reminiscing about Dick as a child.

Alfred patted Bruce on the back, "Now you know how I feel every day." He said before turning around and walking back to the door and exiting.

Bruce smiled and watched as the door closed. Finally, after only a moment's hesitation, he turned off the television.

-

Catwoman strutted along a building and glanced towards the Wayne Manor. At first she just glanced at it and continued to walk until she did a double take noticing a couple figures on the roof.

"That's…new…." She purred in a seductive way and leaned down in a cat-like way using her cat-senses to decipher who was on the roof at such an interesting hour of the night.

When she realized who she was looking at she purred and licked her hand and draped it over her ears. "Awwwww, lil birdie got a new friend…"

She didn't know why, but she just sat there, watching the two lovebirds as if they were a movie that you couldn't take your eyes off.

She smiled, if only for a second, in a lovely way before remembering her job. And yet, she couldn't stop watching the two people's unconditional love as if she was wishing it for herself.

She tilted her head sideways and was sucked in to the love affair like a soap opera. Her cat-like ears picked up laughter and a few words passed between the two. She sighed in a girly fashion and wished with all of her heart, even if she would never admit it aloud, that she could ever have that type of love again.

Poison Ivy walked down the streets of Gotham, she wore a long green blazer so no one would notice it was her. She looked up at the stars, as she looked around she noticed that on top of the Wayne manor Robin and what's her name were giving each other small kisses. Ivy started to giggle a little, and then realized she wanted something like that.

"Huh, I don't get it, I'm the hottest girl in Gotham, I can get any guy I want, but I can't kiss him." She touched her lips ever so gently and sighed. It was only until then she realized Harley Quinn was walking with her.

"What's wrong Red?" Harley asked with a smile on her face. Harley looked to where Ivy was staring, 'Awwwwww, that's sweet." Harley smiled up at the two kids.

Ivy tried not to talk to Harley, but she couldn't get that image of them kissing out of her head. Why was she cursed with these poison lips that she could never use?! She started to walk faster away from Harley, lucky for her Harley just stood there, watching the two. Ivy tried to escape from the thought, but she wanted to hide herself from the world so she could never find that one guy that she would really like. She didn't want what everyone else wanted, true love.

-

The Riddler was in his street clothes, fully alive under the full moon. He tipped his hat to random passerby's who just glared at him in annoyance but no strange glare would ruin his night. He was out of Arkham Asylum and he was alive.

Across the street he saw Harley Quinn gazing up at something fully in her costume in which he laughed. _What an idiot……_ he thought silently shaking his head and continued walking around like he owned Gotham.

He stopped 15 seconds later wondering just what exactly Harley was looking at. He rolled his eyes and followed her gaze up to where he can clearly see that sidekick dude and the hot red head chick.

He started to laugh at such nonsense until his laughter turned into more of a cry for help. He was alone in this world, he realized. Technically, he had his brain but this was no riddle to be solved. The scene he was seeing before his eyes was clearly true love, no strings attached. And no one could change that. There was no mystery to be solved, the only mystery being, who do I belong with? Who loves me? Where do I fit in with all of this?

But alas, those were questions that even the master of all questions, could not answer.

So a man, who just moments ago walked the streets as if he owned the place, put one foot grudgingly in front of the other…..miserable and alone.

-

Harley stared up at the two kids. She had been staring up into the sky for quite a while now, she escaped from her daze, and looked across the street. The Riddler was looking up at the same spot Harley was. She turned her head away from the street, and looked down. Harley didn't get it, Robin wasn't smacking his little girl friend across the face, or calling her an idiot, and pushing her off the roof. _Why doesn't Mr. J ever hold me like that?_ She pondered at the thought. She has been with joker for about 3 years now, and he never gave her any of the attention that she wanted. But he was the only person that ever listened to her ever since she was a little girl. She had to stay with Joker, he was all she had, and without him she would be all alone with no one to love or care about.

"Joker was right," she said quietly to herself, "Love is just a joke."

-

The coin flipped through the air and landed with a soft _ding_ onto Harvey Dent's palm. He flipped it over to his other hand and threw his head back in laughter when it came up as tails. He turned his shotgun around on his fingers twice before pulling the trigger and a loud blast shot though the silent air, hitting no target. Alas, he was bored.

TwoFace sighed heavily and leaned back on his hands on the park bench he was currently resigning. He looked up in the sky and sniffed the gun powder still wafting through the nighttime air. He sighed and turned his coin over in his fingers, looking up at the sky for anything to do on that surprisingly crime-less night.

Something in the distance caught his eye, or his good eye at least, and he squinted to see what was on the top of Wayne Manor. Hoping it was a couple of villains doing crime, he reached for his telescope he usually brought with him and put it up to his good eye. He grunted and threw he telescope back down when he came to see it was just Batgirl and Robin.

He ran his fingers through his almost inexistent hair and watched as Robin took his cape, and draped it over Batgirl. The wind started to pick up, he realized, and he shivered. His teeth started chattering and he wished he had someone to hold him tightly in the cold.

Rachel…She used to do that with him. God, how he missed her. Her brown eyes and how they sparkled in the sunlight, her red, wavy hair he would bury his face in. He sighed heavily, holding down the grief as the wind blew harder. He had someone alright, he wasn't alone, the only problem though, was that that someone that was his…was 6 feet under.

-

Robin looked at Batgirl's eyes and smiled. Her head was on his chest and she was looking up at him. He kissed her forehead and something across the street caught his eye….Duela Dent.

Robin jumped up quickly and Batgirl, surprised, almost fell off the roof until he caught her before she could.

"Robin, what was that all about? What's wrong?" Batgirl asked worried and a little impatient.

Robin pointed to the building with a shocked look on his face. Duela Dent was right next to the Joker. He made sure he had his utility belt on and shook his head.

Batgirl gave a little shriek except she wasn't looking in Robin's direction anymore, now she was looking down, where Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and the Riddler were all looking up looking sad on every face.

Robin held Batgirl's hands tighter, wondering what was going on. He could've sworn he even saw Catwoman hiding in the shadows only seconds earlier as well.

"What is going on?" He hissed in Batgirl's ear, stepping back every second to put distance between him and the solemn looking villains.

"Do I look like I would know?" Batgirl questioned in a scared way. "I'm just as confused as you are. Five very merciless villains are staring right at us except they aren't doing anything except looking like they just died a little inside."

"Seven actually," Robin corrected pointing towards TwoFace and Catwoman. Batgirl hugged Robin tighter. "Should we call Bats?"

Batgirl just stood there, clinging to Robin. "I….I don't really know. Can we just, go inside??" Batgirl grabbed Robin's cape and handed it back to him.

"Of course…" Robin answered and put his arm around her back. They were only moments away from going to the attic when a bright, familiar light shone through the air. And like an old friend, it was welcomed in the nighttime sky as if the bat symbol belonged there.

Robin smiled and he and Batgirl shared a glance in which he winked and draped his cape around his shoulders. She grabbed hold of his waist and together the two lovebirds flew through the sky using their usual equipment. Batman got the signal and eventually caught up to them. And the Bat Family flew together under the stars leaving the villains in their own little bubbles, letting their human side take over as they cried in their own ways, for their own reasons.


End file.
